Snowed In!
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Oh no! Naruto was visiting Hinata at her house with no one home and they fall asleep. When they awake, they're trapped by snow. Will it be time to confess feelings? Nar x Hin Oneshot [Done]


Snowed In!

Me: well, it's a little late but here is the Winter Naruto x Hinata story! Next Neij x Tenten!

Gaara: -rolls eyes-

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, would I REALLY be writing fanfiction? Come on!

* * *

"Another Ramen!" Naruto ordered, finishing his 14th bowl.

"Didn't you tell me you had to go to that Hyuuga girl's house?" the old man who ran the ramen shop asked.

"OH MY GOD! HINATA! Thanks for reminding me old man!" Naruto almost left the stand. "Naruto. Your coat! It's really cold!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto came back in and put on his orange coat. "Later old man!"

Naruto ran through the village with the tails of his forehead protector flying behind him. Ever since Naruto returned he changed his cloths. Now he wore orange pants that did not roll at the cuffs. His jacket was orange with black arms, neck and zipper.

Lately he's been spending a lot of time with Hinata to make up for lost time. She had changed a lot too. She grew her hair out to her back. She now wore formal sandals and purple pants that came to her mid leg. Her jacket was a light purple with gray sleeves that had the light purple color on the cuffs and the hood was gray. You could see a fish net top under her jacket.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hyuuga Minor. Hinata opened it slightly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. C-come in!" Hinata had lost most of her stutter but whenever Naruto was around, it slightly came back.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto said, slipping off his sandals and coat.

"It's f-fine. Oh you should k-know that Neji-niisan is at Tenten's and my p-parents and sister are out for a little for my s-sister's training. Everyone I-in the family d-d-does it."

"Oh…do you think it'll be ok with your parents that I'm here?" _'NEJI IS GOING TO KILL ME!' _

"I think they w-would be fine with it." Hinata gave a shy smile that made Naruto blush slightly.

"Cool!" Naruto said happily.

* * *

They decided to watch a movie since it was too cold to go out. They popped in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" with Jim Carrey, seeing how it was almost Christmas.

A few minutes into the movie Naruto glanced over at Hinata. She felt him looking at her so she glanced at him and his eyes darted back to the screen, a light blush on his face.

Naruto got a corny idea and stretched his arms and pretended to yawn. His arm, or course, ended up wrapped around Hinata's shoulders. She blushed when he pushed her closer to his chest.

* * *

Ring, ring 

'_What's that?'_

_Ring, ring_

'_It's really annoying.'_

_Beep. "HINATA-SAMA! IT'S NEJI! ARE YOU OK!? ARE YOU WARM ENOUGH!? HINATA-SAMA PLEASE ANSWER! Oh my god! HINATA! CALL ME BACK AT TENTEN'S!' Beep._

Hinata opened one of her white eyes and looked around. The TV was all static and Naruto's head was resting on Hinata's shoulder, fast asleep.

"N-naruto-kun wake up," Hinata said, nudging Naruto awake.

"ONE RAMEN!" he yelled before he realized where he was. "What's up, Hinata?"

"I think t-there's something wrong." She played Neji's message.

"'Are you ok?' What could he mean by that?" Naruto mumbled. Suddenly Naruto noticed something white coming out from under the front door. He placed his fingers in it and it meted. "Snow?" He opened the door and a huge pile of snow crushed him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped and got him out of the snow.

"I think...we're snowed…in," Naruto said with swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"Hai Neji-niisan. I'll be fine. No really. I promise. No. No. Yes. Mhm. Ok. Ok. Bye Neji-niisan," Hinata hung up the phone. "Neji says t-there was a r-really freak r-random snowstorm a-and everyone is snowed in a-and he's t-trapped at T-tenten's h-house until there is some w-way to get out."

"They should just get Sasuke to melt it all!" Naruto said.

"T-then the village would b-be flooded."

"Oh yeah…"

Hinata got really nervous. She was trapped with Naruto…in her house…all alone…for Kami knows how long.

Naruto's stomach brought her back to reality. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha…sorry Hinata. Guess I'm a bit hungry."

"Oh! W-would you like s-something to eat?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Hinata made ramen and a lot of it. She only had 1 bowl when Naruto had about 15.

"That was good ramen Hinata! Thanks!" Hinata turned red.

"N-no problem."

* * *

Naruto yawned. "Man I'm tired! We should go to sleep I suppose. Um…where do you want me to sleep?"

Hinata blushed. "Um…I think we should stay t-t-together b-but my room is so small so…I-I-I think w-we should stay in m-m-my parents room…if t-that's o-o-ok with you of course!"

"Yeah, that's fine!"

* * *

They walked down the long halls of the Hyuuga mansion until they reached the room at the end of the hall. Naruto looked in and it was a huge room with a huge king sized bed with a silvery quilt, like Hyuuga eyes. The room was all in slivers, whites, and light purples.

As they walked in, Naruto looked up as his eyes caught a bit of green and red. Mistletoe, right above them.

"Hinata, why do your parents have mistletoe about their door?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, but didn't answer. "Oh well. Um…since we're under it…I suppose I should…kiss…you…it is a tradition."

Hinata blushed got redder and she thanked her parents for being weird enough to put that there. FINALLY she was going to kiss Naruto!

Naruto blushed and leaned in and gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips. She fainted…

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up and looked at the clock. Noon. He yawned and tried to sit up but Hinata was hugging him. He blushed and remembered the little kiss last night. He touched his lips with his fingers. He didn't know why but he liked it…and wanted to kiss her again.

And there where she was…sleeping next to him, her lips slightly open and all ready for his lips.

He leaned in and lightly kissed her. Still asleep, Hinata kissed him back with much passion. Naruto's eye's winded but kissed her back.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she broke away when she realized what she was doing. "N-n-n-n-naruto! I'm sorry!"

Naruto was too dazed to hear her.

* * *

Later on they where on the couch. "Hinata," Naruto said suddenly. She blushed.

"Hai?" she asked. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him so she was sitting in his lap.

"Hinata…um…I donno how to say this but I…ug…like you." Hinata got dizzy. "A lot. I have for a while now."

"Naruto…I've liked you since we where 12," she confessed. Naruto blinked.

"Really? Wow! I had no idea!" (A/N: Oblivious to the obvious, as always!) Hinata pushed her index fingers together and nodded. "Well then, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Her face turned pink.

"YES!" she said happily. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

They kissed for a while and didn't even hear the door open.

"Hinata-sama, I was finally about to leave Tenten's. You …WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?!" Neji screamed, walking in on the two making out. "WHERE YOU HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Neji!" Naruto gasped.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata felt like fainting.

"UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!" Neji chased Naruto all over the house. " I DON'T WANT YOUR HANDS ON MY COUSIN!"

"N-n-n-n-neji-nii-san! Please don't hurt him!" Hinata cried.

If only Neji called before he came back…


End file.
